Setting
This page attempts to put together an index of each major region available in Shadow of the Demon Lord. Most of them are covered in the Lands in Shadow book series. Urth (a corruption of "Earth") is the fantasy world where most of settings in Shadow of the Demon Lord take place. The fifth planet in its star system, it is a world with all the kinds of landscapes one might find on Earth, but with several twists of fantasy in it. Urth has a single moon, Tarterus, and eight continents. Rûl Rûl is the main continent of Urth, and the only one given an extensive amount of detail so far. Its regions are briefly described in the core book, along with a map displaying the rough location of each of them. Rûl is politically divided by mortals, with bigger regions such as the Desolation, The Empire, the Confederacy of the Nine Cities, the Endless Steppes, etc. They are listed below according to this division. The Empire The Empire is the biggest political region in Rûl, consisting of several other regions. Each specific location is covered by their own Lands in Shadow supplement. * Northern Reach - Covered in Shadow of the Demon Lord. * Tear - Covered in Borderlands of Tear. * Holy Kingdom - Covered in Kingdom of God. * Old Edene - Covered in A Land Divided. * Grand Duchy of the West - Covered in The Grand Duchy. * Caecras - The capital of the Empire. Covered in Caecras. * Low Country - Covered in Low Country. * March Lands - Covered in March Lands * Saltsea - Not covered yet. Could possibly appear in Patchwork Lands. * Balgrendia - Covered in A Land of Dreams and Darkness. Confederacy of the Nine Cities As its name suggests, the Confederacy consists of 9 cities, each with its own supplement: * Azūl, the City of Death - Detailed in City of Death. * Dis, the City of Chains - Detailed in City of Chains. * Edes, the City of Dreams - Detailed in City of Dreams. * Kem, the City of Gold - Detailed in City of Gold. * Lij, the City of Wonder - Detailed in City of Wonder. * Nessus, the City of Decay - Detailed in Nessus: City of Decay. * Pruul, the City of Thieves - Detailed in City of Thieves. * Qif, the City of Blood - Detailed in City of Blood. * Set, the City of Gods - Detailed in City of Gods. Other Lands of Rûl Rûl is home to a handful of lands that are not a part of the Empire or the Confederacy, only some of which could be called civilized. * Freeholds of Nar - Detailed in Freeholds of Nar. * The Patchwork Lands - It will be detailed in its own upcoming supplement. According to Rob himself, will be the last Lands in Shadow supplement about Rûl. * Kingdom of Skulls - Detailed in Kingdom of Skulls. * Blötland - Detailed in A Glorious Death. * The Blasted Lands - Detailed in A Glorious Death. * The Desolation - The southern portions are detailed in Tombs of Desolation, while the shattered northern archipelago is detailed in Beyond the World's Edge. * The Spider Wood - Detailed in Curse of the Spider Wood. * The Endless Steppe - A vast land covering the west portion of Rûl. There is no specific supplement or detailed information on the Endless Steppe, only some information scattered in Kingdom of Skulls, Riders of the Wind and Song of the Woad. * The Shield Mountains - A mountain range that divides the Empire from the Endless Steppe. Contains Mount Fear, the tallest known mountain on Urth. As it extends east, it is sometimes known as the Eastern Spur, a region that also includes the Tumbledowns. Not covered by a single supplement, but instead mentioned in several bordering regions' supplements. * The Firepeaks - Another mountain range, which branches off from the Shield Mountains in the northwest of the continent. The southern Firepeaks are also known as the Troll Mountains, while the northern stretch is called the Burning Vaults. Partially detailed in Tombs of Desolation and Shadow of the Demon Lord. Beyond Rûl Auroral Ocean An ocean to the east of Rûl which contains many different lands known to mortals. * The Teeth - A small island chain covered in Shadow of the Demon Lord. * Kingdom of Sails - Detailed in Kingdom of Sails. * Pirate Isles - Also known as the Serpent's Teeth. This region includes the city of Freeport, a setting originally created and published by Green Ronin Publishing, and adapted to be part of Rûl in the Freeport Companion. Some additional islands are briefly covered in the Tales of the Pirate Isles campaign. * Eremeä - A large continent to the northeast of Rûl, the original homeland of the Edene. Detailed in Beyond the World's Edge. * A handful of other islands and locations, including the Iron Isles, the Forever Storm, and more, detailed in Beyond the World's Edge. Nyxian Ocean The mysterious ocean to the west of Rûl, which remains largely unexplored. *The Icewatch Islands - Detailed in A Glorious Death. *A few other islands and locations, including the Vault of the Mad God and more, detailed in Beyond the World's Edge. Additional Islands and Locations There are also lands, which lie in other oceans or very far away. * Ys - An island that lies somewhere north of the Desolation. The original home of the founders of the Tower Arcane. Detailed in Beyond the World's Edge. * The homeland of the azhar lies somewhere far away from Rûl. May or may not be called Kizmir. Alluded to in the Freeport Companion, and receives some detail in The Pirate's Guide to Freeport, though in a section of the book that is mostly disregarded in the SotDL version of the subsetting. Hidden Kingdoms Hidden kingdoms are the place where most fey creatures reign, dwell and originate from. Physically unrelated in proportion or location to the mortal realm of Rûl, but still enclosed inside Rûl's universe barrier made by the genies, they are connected to the mortal realm through gates. * Aeolia - Briefly covered in Of Fire and Venom. * Alfheim - Detailed in Terrible Beauty. * Elysium - Detailed in Terrible Beauty. * The Field Without End - Unlike most other hidden kingdoms, this one is not associated with the faeries. Detailed in Song of the Woad. * Hell - Detailed in Exquisite Agony. * The Isle of Forever - Detailed in Terrible Beauty. * The Maze of the Goblin King - Detailed in Terrible Beauty. * Niflheim - Destroyed. The ruins now exist in the mortal world as the Midnight Lands in Balgrendia. Detailed in A Land of Dreams and Darkness. * Svartalfheim - Detailed in A Glorious Death. * The Underworld - Detailed in Weight of the Underworld. * Valhalla - Detailed in A Glorious Death. * The Vanishing City - Briefly covered in Tombs of Desolation. Urth's Star System Urth's star system contains several worlds, detailed in Pull of the Stars. They can be reached by portals. * The Sun * Dancer * Voulge, the Ominous Giant * The Bright Twins: Orphes and Kelna * Vos, the World Specter * Urth ** Tarterus, the Prison Moon * Depth * Tempest * The Blind Eye The Void Detailed in The Hunger in the Void. Other Universes Other universes exist besides the one containing Urth. It is confirmed in Occult Philosophy that you can access other universes through portals generated by high rank Teleportation magic. * The World of Fire and Blood - Our own universe at some point in the future. A post-apocalyptic world that is now threatened by the Demon Lord. Loosely detailed in Godless. * Reen Home World - There is not much information given about this. The home world of the Reens is briefly mentioned in the creature's entry in the Bestiary of the core book, in their own supplement, From Beyond This World. * Kalasan Home World - Details are sparse, but this world can be reached through the Forever Storm, which is detailed in Beyond the World's Edge. * Woad Home World - Destroyed. An echo of it remains as the Field Without End. Covered in Song of the Woad. * Serpent Person Home World - Alluded to in Shadow of the Demon Lord, Foulest Reptiles, and the Freeport Companion.